minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Starving
I'm so hungry... so tired... I'd give so much... just to get even a slight amount food... If I could eat again, if I could rid of this hunger... I'm having trouble describing how horrible it is. Forget being thirsty! My hunger makes my thirst look like I just drank all the water in a whole river! I can't even understand how I'm surviving this! It just seems impossible! And yet here I am! I just... don't know how I can go on... I've tried almost everything I can, I've tried drinking my own blood, I've tried chewing on my hand, I've even tried eating sand! But nothing helps! How do my brothers even expect to find a way out of this place and survive?! We've been walking through this desert for a damned month and there's been nothing in sight but sand, sand and more sand! I just want food... Tears are pouring out of my eyes. I can't control them. Nor do I want to. I'm just letting them pour down like blood from open wounds. If we didn't trust that liar we wouldn't have gotten into this mess! We'd be fine if it weren't for him! But of course we were stupid enough to fall for his trap! If Toby had just kept his temper under control and backed away from that traitor like we told him to we wouldn't have been found out! What am I saying?! This isn't Toby's fault at all! I guess I've just been so hungry that it's been making me forget how much I care about my brothers. The only person to be blamed is me for thinking that it was Toby's fault for even a second! Why am I even so hard on him like this? I shouldn't be - he's still growing up after all. The poor man's insomnia is keeping up him every night, fearing what will happen next - he doesn't deserve that! I can't list what I'd do do protect him because there's too many things I'd do to keep him safe. Why did he have to go through this?! He's only twenty-three for goodness sake! His whole life was waiting for him, and just as he was ready to pursue it everything went wrong and stopped him! If only there was a way out of this place... ! I would have given so much to see him live his life! But instead, evil took us all! I just have to think about something else now because it's just so upsetting. I just saw what looked like an oasis in the distance. I know it was just a mirage though. I've been seeing so many of them. Some of them look kind of like people I've met before, others look like places from the village or people in it - including that wretched piece of scum that we trusted. I think the most notable mirage though would have to be the flaming poles. They seem much like the ones that were in the village on the last day we were there. I don't even want to talk about those poles... I still have marks on my body from then, and they never go away, they never stop reminding me of what happened. I'd give so much just to get Toby's screams out of my head. If only... I think I've gone on and on far too much about how overprotective of him I am. I just can't help it though. Argh, I'm bleeding from my mouth so viciously, it's like the wound still isn't gone. I hate it so much. The hunger, I think it's making me go crazy. Every day I just feel more and more insane, and I fear that any longer like this and I'll get to the point where I just snap... Alright. I haven't written for a while now, I honestly don't even keep track of the days now, I just write I guess. It's been... I don't even know how long now... My sanity. It's draining. I can feel it slipping away, ever so slowly draining - and it's only seconds before it's going to fully drain away. I just hope that Toby will be safe... So hungry... Argh!!! I can't take this a second longer!!! I have to eat, even if it has to be human flesh I'm ready to do it!! I will frenzy on flesh today!!! ''Nothing can stop me now!!! Category:Armageddon Category:Horror Category:TheRogue12 Category:Journal Category:Mysterious Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s) Category:Prequel